


Unexpected Guests

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers meet the Winchesters, Dean Flirts, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Friendship, Tricksters, Universe Travel, What Was I Thinking?, cross-over, i think....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems like an average day for you and your fellow Avengers is quickly turned around, following the mysterious and sudden appearance of two brothers from another world.</p><p>While you and your team mates attempt to help them out of their predicament, you have to deal with the lusty advances of the older brother and put at ease the mind of your 'not-yet-boyfriend' Bucky, who doesn't appreciate his lady love being relentlessly flirted with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, yes. I have started yet ANOTHER fic...but I hope it's some form of consolation when I say that this is a short one, so I won't be denying updates on other stories XD
> 
> Secondly, I couldn't resist a cross-over. Nobody hate me for this weird combination :3 pretty please?
> 
> Hope you lovely folks enjoy this...nugget of strangeness :3
> 
> P.S. [Y/C/N] stands for 'Your Celebrity Name', just in case anyone wonders :D

Curled up on the couch in the rec room, sketchbook and pencil in hand, you were applying soft shading to give shape to Bucky's facial features. Whilst he sat, happily chattering to Steve, Natasha and Sam, you hoped to capture and immortalise his handsome face. He was fully aware, of course, casting tender glances your way every so often. A shy smile would pull at his plush lips, leaving you almost helpless to resist the urge to gaze at him moon-eyed. Seeing such adoration in his eyes made you wonder why the two of you were still yet to become an official couple.

Bucky's reservations and worries about his state of mind had left your relationship caught in a 'no-man's land', and your reluctance to pressure him into anything perpetuated the issue.

You, however, remained respectful of his feelings, understanding that he still needed time to come to terms with many things; the difficulties borne from his decades of brainwashed servitude that still plagued him. You loved him and you would support him through whatever, whether you were a couple or remained as romantic interests to one another.

Looking up at him, you decided to draw in the few strands of hair that had fallen across his face.

"Are you ever gonna draw someone, y'know, who's _**not**_ Bucky, [Y/N]?" Sam piped up, breaking your focus.

"I'll have you know I've drawn most of you guys. Bucky just happens to be a very creatively inspiring subject," you argued, gesturing with your pencil to emphasise your point.

"You hear that, Barnes? You're creatively inspiring, you smooth devil. That's as close to talking dirty as [Y/N] will ever get," Natasha said coyly, leaning towards the brunet. Her comment brought a pink tinge to Bucky's face, but had both Sam and Steve chuckling.

"Yeah, I find complimenting a man on his portrait potential really stirs the loins," you replied in a laconic voice. Natasha let out a huff of laughter at your witty response.

"Take it from me, Buck, if she asks to draw you like one of her French girls, you'll know what's up," Steve offered, drawing an amused snort from you.

"Oh, Steve, you made a reference! I just got a little bit tingly inside," Natasha gave one of her signature wry smiles, crossing one leg over the other.

"Hilarious," Steve retorted sarcastically, smiling nonetheless. By that point, all of you were laughing, good spirits and mirth filling the vast recreational room.

 

The joviality was brought to a sudden stand-still when an announcement from Tony's replacement AI came coolly and calmly through the speakers.

" **All Avengers please report to the briefing room. Two unauthorized citizens attempting to navigate Avengers Headquarters have been detained and will require questioning,** " the AI informed. The four of you stared at one another for a moment, allowing the information to be absorbed.

"How in the hell did two people get in here? We've got security systems in place all through the building," you asked, taken aback by these trespassers.

"It's a mystery to me, we better go find out," Steve's stern tone of authority made it clear these intruders would soon be deeply regretting their life choices. He stood to attention immediately and began walking out briskly. On trained instinct, the rest of you followed the Captain. Walking alongside Bucky, you felt his fingers brush lightly against your hand.

"You holding up okay, Bucky?" Your tone was gentle, as you were concerned the intrusion would destabilise and unsettle him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, [Y/N]. If they managed to get caught, they're obviously not Hydra material," he smiled at you, "I don't think we got anything to worry about." His hand clasped hold of yours.

"True. I mean, even if they do cause trouble, we have a Hulk, three mutants, two super-soldiers, a god-AI hybrid...the list goes on," you smirked.

"Uh huh. Are you worried about me losing my head over this?"

"A little," you admitted bashfully, worried you'd indirectly labelled him as 'fragile'. Instead, he chuckled softly, squeezing your hand.

"Really, I'm okay. I can handle some stress once in a while, [Y/N]," he assured you, "Thanks for being such a doll." Still walking, he leaned in to kiss you on the cheek. You were unable to hold back a girlish giggle, for which you felt immediate embarrassment over afterward.

"That was so adorable," Natasha, glancing back at you both over her shoulder, chipped in. With an abrupt gesture with your middle finger-which had the fierce red-head laughing-you pouted.

"Oh man, I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Nope," Bucky confirmed, "Honestly, **_I_**   don't plan on letting you forget that." He told you quite confidently. With a sigh and a shake of the head, you felt your mouth stretch-of its own accord-into a beaming smile.

 

Approaching the briefing room, you heard two unfamiliar male voices protesting and arguing their complete innocence. Then came the aggressive, threatening buzz of a few SHIELD agents' voices. The doors slid open for the four of you, allowing you to sweep in unobstructed. 

"...you both managed to get past SHIELD security measures. What kinda tech did your bosses equip you with? 'Cause you obviously didn't just accidentally stumble in here," an agent demanded, his hand gripping the back of the chair which one of the 'intruders' was sat upon.

"I'm tellin' you, _**asshole**_ , we don't have any friggin' _**tech**_! We got zapped here by a complete dickwad of an Archangel! We don't know what the hell this place is!" The intruder snapped. You couldn't help but notice how handsome he was; with short, tawny hair, green eyes and a face that had probably stolen countless hearts.

"Right, yeah. _**Gabriel the Archangel decided to pull a prank on you two and send you into another world**_. Sure. Lemme pull out the friendly leprechaun I keep up my ass and see what he thinks of this," the agent sneered at the guy.

"You like keepin' tiny, Irish guys in your ass, huh, buddy?" The guy dared to retort, only to receive a sharp back-handed strike across the face.

"Dean!" The other intruder gasped. He was tall, with shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes and an equally handsome face.

"You better learn to keep your damn mouth shut, shit-head," the SHIELD agent warned the intruder 'Dean'.

"Thank you, Agent, we'll take it from here," Steve said, rather curtly. He wasn't overly fond of the more violent tactics for interrogation. The agents, seeing Captain America issuing the order, quickly filed out, leaving you four with the two men. It wasn't long before Tony, Bruce, Clint and the Maximoff twins joined you.

 

"Let's start off with something simple. Who are you both?" Steve asked reasonably, taking a seat opposite from the two.

"Pinky and the Brain," 'Dean' muttered sourly. "He's the genius and I'm kinda insane." Despite the seriousness of the situation, you were unable to stifle a snicker at this guy's wise cracking attitude. He heard your tiny outburst, looked over at you and winked raffishly.

"Have fun with this guy, Cap, he's more of a smart-ass than I am," Tony remarked, in odd admiration of Dean's snark. Steve regarded the playboy engineer with a cursory glance, before focusing his stare on the two men.

"Answer the question, please, or I'll have Miss Maximoff over there mess with your heads. Believe me, having been on the receiving end of her abilities, I can assure it's not a pleasant experience," Steve told them firmly.

"Okay, wait, don't- my name's Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. We're not- we're not a threat to any of you-" The taller man insisted fervently. "I know it probably sounds crazy but-"

"Don't justify 'crazy' to 'em, Sammy, they're the **_actual_**   Avengers, remember? The real deal. They see weird shit all the time," Dean piped up.

"Yeah, well, maybe what's real in _**our**_ world isn't the case in this world-"

"What are you guys talking about? _**Actual Avengers**_ and 'your' world, what's all that?" Clint chipped in.

"Look, like I said, it's gonna seem like we're nuts, but we're not from this world- that much we've figured out," Sam began to explain, "We think Gabriel....we think an Archangel decided to screw with us and send us here-"

"Whoa, hold up, wait, an _**Archangel**_?!" Tony interrupted, evidently in disbelief.

"Yes," Sam affirmed.

"Angels aren't real," Tony argued, only to be thrown a dirty look from Steve- still the believer in a 'higher power'. "What? They're not!"

"Oh, trust me, they _**are**_   in our world and they're a frickin' pain in the ass," Dean said with a bitter edge to his tone.

"So what are we? You called **us** the real deal?" Steve pursued his line of questioning.

"In our world, you guys-" Dean gestured with a nod of his head at you all, "-are all actors. Playing these characters in movies based on comic books. Loosely based, I might add."

 

"We're not real in your world?" Bruce inquired, with that gentle manner of his.

"No, 'fraid not. You, doc, are played by a guy named Mark Ruffalo. Captain America here is Chris Evans in our world. [Y/N], a.k.a Phantom, is played by the lovely [Y/C/N]. You've done a few **_photoshoots_** I'm a big fan of," Dean cast a particularly admiring look your way as he spoke. The euphemism did not go unnoticed by your team mates, especially Bucky- who's hold on your hand tightened.

"Dean, **not now** ," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Let's get back to the explanation on how you guys got here," Steve urged, not impressed with the tawny-haired Winchester's lewd comment about you (or their-world celebrity-you?).

"This Archangel, Gabriel, sent us here. One minute we're researching for a hunt, the next we're here in this building. We got jumped by your, um, agents soon after," Sam continued.

"Researching for a hunt?" Clint cocked an eyebrow at the long-haired brother.

"Yeah, we...well, there's no normal way of putting this..."

"Try," ordered Steve.

"We, um, we hunt supernatural beings," Sam answered. Silence followed this somewhat out-there admission.

"You hunt supernatural beings?" You finally spoke up. "What? Like...vampires and werewolves?"

"Exactly," Dean concurred. "All kinds, some things you might not even have heard of. We hunt demons, too. They're irritatin' sons o' bitches."

"I guess that comes with the territory of being hell-spawn," Tony remarked sceptically. A moment of quiet followed once more.

 

"You think we're bullshittin'?" Dean gave a huff of mirthless laughter.

"It's a little on the far-fetched side, so forgive me for not taking you completely serious," the billionaire rallied.

"To be fair, Tony, we've fought a god, an army of hostile extraterrestrial beings and Ultron. I don't think we have any right to dismiss their claims," Bruce pointed out diplomatically. Dean grinned in a raffish manner, pointing at Bruce.

"Ah, this guy! This guy, he knows where it's at!"

"I think we should give them a chance," Bruce made his stand.

"Same here. They don't exactly strike me as the criminal mastermind sort," you said, shrugging your shoulders.

"Aw, princess, you know how to make a guy feel special," Dean piped up brazenly.

"You do know I could teleport right behind you and snap your neck before you had time to finish a sentence?" You challenged him, and he dragged his tongue across his upper lip before giving a low whistle.

"Feisty, ain't ya? That's fine, I'll win you over with my adorable personality and charm, sweetheart," he replied fearlessly.

"Calling me 'sweetheart' and 'princess' isn't getting you off to a good start, pretty boy," you snorted at him, "Better work on your sweet talk and tone down the whole 'cocky, macho man' act."

"Ohhh, you think I'm pretty?"

"Dean," Sam began, "Please shuddup."


End file.
